Lagrimas en Tinta
by Runa97
Summary: Todo comenzó con un espejo. Un espejo que mostraba los sueños más profundos. Sueños que queremos, se hagan realidad. Todos anhelamos algo. Podemos tener deseos egoístas, buenos o malos; pero siempre habrá algo que deseamos con el corazón. Algo que queremos por sobre todas las cosas... Escrito para el reto "ESPEJO DE OESED" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, estupenda escritora a la que le debo todo lo que soy hoy en día.**

**Escrito para el reto "ESPEJO DE OESED" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

_Todo comenzó con un espejo. Un espejo que mostraba los sueños más profundos. Sueños que queremos, se hagan realidad. Todos anhelamos algo. Podemos tener deseos egoístas, buenos o malos; pero siempre habrá algo que deseamos con el corazón. Algo que queremos por sobre todas las cosas... _

**...:::PARTE 1: "SIN PADRES":::... **

Su corazón latía al compás de su agitada respiración. Peleaba. No permitiría que alguien le arrancara la vida tan fácil. Daria pelea antes de que la vida se le escapara. Y lo haría por que quería ver crecer a su hijo.

Remus había caído y ella no aceptaría dejar también al pequeño sin madre.

A pesar de que las lágrimas nublaban su mirada, sostenía la varita con firmeza, la apretaba con fuerza temiendo que esta resbalara y esparcía hechizos a diestra y siniestra dejando un rastro de enemigos, noqueados, no deseaba matar a nadie, no se arriesgaría a dejar a alguien más sin padres.

No muy lejos de donde Nymphadora se encontraba; un rayo de luz verde escapo de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y al instante... Su corazón se detuvo. El calor abandono su cuerpo de la misma forma en que la vida lo hizo de sus ojos, ahora vacíos y sin expresión...

**...:::PARTE 2: "Rosa Chicle":::... **

Lejos de la batalla. En casa de Andrómeda Tonks. El pequeño bebé-En ese momento de cabellos marrones- comenzó a llorar desde una cuna que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de aquella habitación de paredes blancas.

Su abuela, al escucharlo, se aproximo a él con las manos temblorosas. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Lo presentía. Su corazón se lo decía...

Tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, meciéndolo con ternura en un vano intento por calmarlo.

A cada minuto, el llanto de Ted se hizo cada vez más fuerte y cada intento de Andrómeda por hacerlo callar, venia acompañado de un rotundo fracaso... Resignada, esta se dejo caer en una silla. Abrazo al niño con fuerza y en un intento desesperado abrió un álbum de fotografías.

Y esto al parecer dio resultado. Ted callo al instante mientras que sus pequeños ojos marrones observaban con atención una diminuta fotografía que había al pie de la página. Donde se mostraba a un hombre de apariencia cansada que no dejaba de sonreír y junto a él... Una mujer... Feliz, que sostenía en brazos a un hermoso bebé de cabellos azules.

Ted sonrió... Soltando a su vez una risita risueña mientras que un mechón de su cabello comenzaba a teñirse de un color rosa chicle del mismo tono que el de la mujer de la fotografía.

Con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir las lagrimas, Andrómeda desprendió con cuidado aquella bella fotografía. Cerró el libro. Y se percato de que en la parte posterior se hallaba un sobre delicadamente sellado, con una inscripción escrita con finas letras que reconoció al instante. Nymphadora.

No la abrió. No deseaba leerla. En lugar de eso la oculto. Ted no sabría de su existencia no hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente.

** ...:::PARTE 3: "La Carta":::...**

Ted tenía 11 años cuando aquella lechuza llego a su ventana.

Tenía fiebre y ese día se había quedado en cama.

Estiro la mano hacia su mesita de noche y tomo un vaso que descansaba sobre la superficie de esta. Bebió un largo trago de Jugo de calabaza y se dejo caer una vez más sobre la almohada, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la barbilla. Se relajo y se habría quedado dormido de no ser por un golpe en la ventana y el sonido se un suave batir de alas.

Se sobresalto y dejo escapar un grito llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo así su acelerado corazón. Se puso en pie y se aproximo a la a ventana con pasos lentos pero decididos. Corrió las cortinas y divisó a una majestuosa lechuza de plumas blancas y patitas anaranjadas con pequeñas garras que sostenían un sobre con pulcras letras color esmeralda.

Sin esperar abrió la ventana. Sabía lo que era... Su carta de Hogwarts.

** ...:::PARTE 4: "En camino a King Kross":::...**

Ese día se levanto más temprano de lo habitual.

Reviso por decima vez su baúl que contenía las cosas que necesitaba y que había comprado con su padrino-Harry- en el callejón Diagon.

-La varita Ted- dijo la voz de su abuela a su espalda.

-Fresno, pelo de unicornio, 26 centímetros, ligeramente flexible, guardada y acomodada.- dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa, sin molestarse en ocultar su entusiasmo.

Andrómeda rio.

-Me parece bien, creo que ahora todo esta listo. Harry aguarda en la entrada.

Sus ojos brillaron ante esas ultimas palabras.

Apresurado, tomo su baúl y la jaula de Agnes, -su lechuza, un hermoso ejemplar de plumas marrones- y salió, no sin antes despedirse de su abuela.

**...:::PARTE 5: "Anden 9 3/4":::...**

Dudando -solo un poco- atravesó con su carrito la barrera que conducía al anden 9 3/4. Cerro los ojos al hacerlo y al volver a abrirlos se sorprendió por la cantidad de alumnos que abordaban el expreso para ir, ya fuera a cursar el primer año o incluso uno más avanzado.

Se afligió al ver a los padres despedir a sus hijos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que los suyos estuvieran ahí para hacer lo mismo...

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando subió.

Entro en uno de los compartimentos vacíos y acomodo sus cosas. Se sentó, apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y observo a través de esta. Harry agitaba una mano en señal de despedida, y él, como respuesta, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. No una sonrisa alegre, pero tampoco triste. Más bien fue una mueca...

El tren se puso en movimiento.

**...:::PARTE 6: "Sombrero Seleccionador":::...**

El viaje fue largo, pero agradable.

Conoció a muchas personas, pero pensó que ninguna podía en vedad llegar a gustarle lo suficiente para llegar a ser su amigo.

Al detenerse el expreso. Se puso en pie en seguida. Tomo sus cosas y siguió las indicaciones que les daban...

Al llegar al castillo y avanzar hacia el comedor su corazón se acelero y sus piernas temblaron. Sabía que era lo que sucedería...

Los nombres fueron leídos indicando el turno de cada nuevo alumno para ser seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-Edward Remus Lupin- dijo una voz suave pero clara.

Se tambaleo un poco al llegar al pequeño taburete. Se sentó con torpeza y paso una mano por su espeso cabello, rozando ligeramente aquel mechón rosa chicle que lo hacia sentir seguro, pues era un recuerdo permanente de su madre y lo poseía desde que tenia memoria.

El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza. Se estremeció.

-Hufflepuff- dijo el sombrero con voz grave, después de lo que parecieron horas.

Había sido seleccionado a la casa a la que su madre había pertenecido y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Se puso en pie sin temores y avanzo hacia la mesa de su casa donde todos lo recibieron con una cálida bienvenida.

** ...:::PARTE 7: "Espejo de Oesed":::...**

Tenia el horario de clases en mano, pero sinceramente no le apetecía asistir. Quería explorar el castillo y conocerlo sin que cientos de alumnos se interpusieran en su camino.

Avanzo por los extensos corredores donde solo se escuchaba en eco de sus pisadas.

Avanzo hacia la sala común de su casa, que estaba cerca de las cocinas, y entro a su habitación. Extrajo un pantalón y una camisa limpia y se cambio de ropa.

Salió y miro a ambos lados, por suerte no había nadie...

Recorrió el castillo y se detuvo ante la imponente gárgola del despacho de la directora, Minerva Mcgonagall.

La observo por largos minutos he imagino lo divertido y grandioso que seria observarlo desde dentro. Obviamente eso era imposible. Agito la cabeza intentando vaciar su mente y obligo a sus pies a dar media vuelta. Al hacerlo se sorprendió.

La directora, se encontraba de pie frente a él arqueando ligeramente las cejas, interrogándolo sin que siquiera algún sonido emanara de su boca.

El color subió ruborizando sus mejillas, mientras que algo extraño sucedía en su interior. Sintió nauseas al saber que lo habían descubierto fuera de clases. Abrió la boca para excusarse pero la directora lo silencio con un movimiento.

-Espera dentro Ted- dijo la antes profesora de transformaciones. Se coloco frente a la gran gárgola y pronuncio la contraseña- Caramelos de Limón-Las escaleras pronto fueron descubiertas y Ted, sin replicar subió por ellas. - Vendré dentro de un momento.- tras estas palabras se marcho.

La curiosidad pudo más que aquellas palabras de advertencia que resonaban en su cabeza, sugiriendo, se quedara quieto.

Pronto, descubrió algo que llamaba su atención. Algo, sumamente interesante...

Estaba oculto tras una tela opaca que evitaba las miradas curiosas.

Sin duda, cualquier cosa que fuese aquello, había sido llevado ahí para que ningún estudiante pudiera verlo. Y él, Ted Lupin, lo tenía frete a sus narices.

Alargo la mano rozando apenas aquella cubierta gris. Decidiendo si era sensato descubrir aquel objeto y también si podía hacerlo antes de la inminente llegada de la directora.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo una voz severa a su espalda. El estudiante giro sobresaltado. Uno de los retratos de antiguos directores estaba despierto. Uno, de un hombre, de cabellos negros y grasientos que le llegaban a los hombros, piel cetrina y ojos de una tonalidad marrón.

-¿A que viene eso señor?- pregunto el chico intentando obtener algo de información. La curiosidad se estaba apoderando de él.

-Muchas personas han sucumbido ante lo que ven en el espejo. Se olvidan de lo que es real.

-¿Espejo? ¿Y que es lo que se ve en el?

-Muestra tus más profundos deseos.

-¿Y que es lo que usted vio?

-Un hecho que hubiera sido real si tan solo hubiera sabido callar dos palabras o si tan solo hubiera sabido decir otras dos.-Dijo y no mentía. ¿Que era lo que veía en el espejo? Una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo; a un él, feliz, y a una niña, que era la viva imagen de Lily... Si hubiera callado ese "Sangre sucia". Y tan solo hubiera sabido decir ese "Te amo", estaba seguro de que aquello podía ser real.

-Deja que mire en el espejo Severus- dijo una voz que provenía del retrato junto al del antiguo director de cabellos negros. Era un anciano de barba larga y cabello plateado; y en el marco del cuadro había un nombre escrito en letras doradas: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.- es importante que lo haga.

-Pero ¿que es lo que ve usted?

-¿yo?-Pregunto el mago- veo un par de calcetas de lana.- mintió, eso no era verdad. Veía a una joven. Ariana. Y a su madre. Kendra. Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido hacia ya tanto tiempo-Anda, puedes mirar.

Ted se acerco temeroso al espejo. Quito el manto que lo cubría. Y observo. Era alto, tan alto que tocaba con facilidad el techo. Tenía un marco dorado, muy trabajado. Y a través de el Ted podía ver su reflejo. Pero algo andaba mal. Dos figuras se acercaban a él. Cada segundo más nítidas, hasta el punto en que no estaba solo. Conocía a esas dos personas. Las había visto en muchas fotografías.

Sonrió mientras que su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba emocionado y deseaba nunca más alejarse de ahí. Saludo a sus padres con una mano y ellos le devolvieron el saludo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Era lo que siempre había querido, que ellos estuvieran ahí a su lado.

Borro la sonrisa y meneo la cabeza. No podía quedarse allí. Aquello no era real. El espejo no podía darle cariño, ni podía abrazarlo. Y eso era lo que más deseaba, aunque lo tenía de sobra con su abuela y Harry.

Dio un par de pasos, retrocediendo. Alejándose lo más posible de aquel espejo. Intento cubrirlo una vez más, pero sus manos temblaban y se habían hecho torpes.

Su madre alargo la mano antes de que el manto la cubriera. Señalando el bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa de su hijo.

Ted, introdujo su mano. Encontrándose rápidamente con la textura de un sobre de pergamino.

No sabía como había llegado ahí. Pero no le importaba.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y extrajo ese papel que se encontraba en su interior, doblado con delicadeza. Lo extendió encontrándose con la caligrafía de su madre. Leyó:

_Para nuestro pequeño: _

_Si estas leyendo esto, significa que eres mayor y que la guerra magia a concluido. _

_Puede que todo por lo que luchamos haya sido en vano y Voldemort haya tomado el control de todo. _

_Pero también es posible que Harry lo haya conseguido. Y ahora el mundo sea ese mundo libre y feliz que queríamos para ti y por el cual perecimos. _

_Escribo esta carta y te veo dormido sin preocupaciones. Así es como me gustaría que fuera tu vida. Pero eso solo es posible si hacemos algo. No por desearlo, las cosas se harán realidad. _

_No creas que escribo con una sonrisa en el rostro. No. Escribo con las lágrimas cubriendo mi mirada. Escribo, con el dolor que me produce el saber que no podre verte crecer. El no poderte sostener una vez más en mis brazos, el dolor de no escuchar tu voz llamarme mamá. _

_Y ese sentimiento de culpa, por tener que decirte adios. Y que posiblemente, nos odies por abandonarte. Marchamos a la batalla. Pero eso no significa que la ganaremos, y es muy posible que jamás volvamos a verte. _

_Pero recuera una cosa. Siempre estaré junto a ti..._

**_ ..::FIN::.._**


End file.
